Watch and learn
by Oh-darling-if-only-you-knew
Summary: Castiel is interested in... interesting things in the bedroom. Except he has no idea how to do it. Luckily, Gabriel is more than willing to show him, with help from Sam of course. Destiel&Sabriel dom/sub and bondage smut, implied incest. Warning: Pretty damn explicit.


A/N: I should be uploading my other fics, but I'm feeling ill and the only thing I have the patience or attention span for right now is smut. So yeah, here's some Destiel/Sabriel smut! Warnings: implied incest, bondage, dom/sub, EXPLICIT SMUT. This is porn, and nothing but porn. So... Enjoy ;)

~666~

The ropes were perfect.

Not too thick, not too rough. And Castiel had done a fantastic job in using them to tie up Dean. For that part he hadn't needed directions from Gabriel, who had just taken a step back and watched his baby brother go to that place of focus, every move deliberate and certain. Yes, tying something, or _someone_, up was something Cas could do.

The ropes were perfectly placed. They had Dean almost completely immobilised while still leaving a lot of his naked body exposed to the hot summer air that filled the room, which was adding a stifling atmosphere to the smell of sweat and sex.

Sam was tied to the wooden post next to Dean. Gabriel had tied him up earlier, using his own designs of lines and knots, which were a little less elegant but just as expertly done. The taller man's body was quivering with the effort to keep himself up, his back against the post, his arms and legs curved around it and tied at the back. Drops of sweat were dripping from his forehead into his eyes, which were full of fire and completely focused on Gabriel.

The archangel gave a grin at his plaything, to then turn away from him and direct his attention to Cas. He received a growl for it, but ignored the younger Winchester.

"You're doing wonderful, Cassie," he said. His voice had dropped a bit, had become hoarser. Cas gave a little nod in acknowledgement, keeping eye-contact with Dean, who was panting harshly and was sweaty like his little brother.

"What do you want to do next?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure," he answered. His voice had dropped too. Combined with his hair that was sticking up in all directions again and his fiery blue eyes nearly drowning in dilated pupils, he looked like a sex god. The only thing he could improve in Dean's opinion was if he were to take his clothes off. Because right now he was still wearing his black trousers and white shirt, though his sleeves were rolled up to reveal tanned forearms.

Gabriel moved back to Sam, and the movement caught Castiel's gaze.

It was the archangel who suggested it when Cas had asked him for help, to teach him what to do to Dean. _"Why don't I show you? I'll show you what I do, and you'll draw inspiration from it, find out what you like, how to do it."_

The older angel was now standing directly in front of the younger hunter. He _was_ naked, in contradiction to the seraph. But that was something that they had found out together; Gabriel liked nakedness where Castiel enjoyed the experience of standing in front of a completely naked Dean while still wearing clothes himself. It made him feel… powerful.

Dean had told him to do so many things, and he had done most of them. But now he was back in charge again.

Gabriel managed with his presence alone to pull Castiel from his thoughts, his dominance overwhelming but so perfectly controlled and focused on only those he wanted to focus it on. He waited a second to make sure he had Castiel's complete attention, and then reached out and dragged his fingertips over Sam's bare chest, around and between the ropes.

Sam drew in a shuddering breath as his body didn't know whether to recoil from the sudden stimulation or desperately lean into it, drinking in as much as possible. His erection was hanging heavy between his legs, but the archangel stayed far away from it.

"Touch, Cassie," he said with a vague smile as his concentration became more focused on Sam. "See what kind of reaction you can draw from Dean with the lightest of touches. Or any other way of touching."

He took a small step back.

"Or perhaps you can demand silence. See what his self-restraint does to you, his effort to keep still, to not let out a sound."

In a flash he was on Sam, his lips on the hunter's neck, drawing a guttural moan from him.

"Sammy here knows I like his noises," he said with a low voice.

Castiel gave another nod and took a step towards Dean. His own hunter had a rope in his mouth, but that didn't mean he couldn't make noises. He just couldn't speak.

The seraph drew the edge of his fingernail ever so lightly over the centre of Dean's chest. It drew out a low and shaky breath that was so close to a groan, it could only be described as_ sinful_. Castiel could feel his own pupils dilate a little further, and something twitch in his trousers.

Oh, he knew what that was of course. But he wasn't going to tend to it. Not yet. This was about Dean, about finding out together what they both enjoyed.

"Erogenous zones, Cassie," Gabriel breathed around his own lover's neck, where he was busy creating a hickey. "Sensitive areas. Perfect for sex. For example…" He took a small step back and ran his finger against Sam's nipple. This time, the hunter _did_ arch into the tease.

"Try and find some. You'll know some of course, like nipples, but there are others that can be more personal."

Castiel moved his touch over Dean's body, seeing where reactions were stronger. He started with the man's nipples to have a reaction he could compare others to, and Dean huffed another of those filthy breaths around the rope gagging him. _Interesting._

His fingers brushed down the side of the hunter's ribs, which received a good reaction, though it wasn't quite as strong as from the nipples. His neck was even less, though still receptive. Though perhaps all of Dean was receptive to Castiel's touch right now.

The lower abdomen drew a good huff from him, the muscles there tightening and pulling away slightly from the touch. So it was more intense there, less bearable. And the same went for his inner thighs. He got Dean to visibly quiver at that. It was a beautiful sight.

He reached into the small space between the post and Dean's body. The little dip at the base of his spine was a good spot too, and so were the back of his thighs.

Gabriel was watching it all. "Those areas erogenous? Dean's a bottom, I'll bet my left earlobe on it." He turned to his own Winchester. "And you know how important that is to me, don't you, Sam?" The younger hunter let out a soft whine.

"You can touch in other ways too, Cassie, remember?"

Castiel frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Use your lips. Or perhaps your tongue. Taste him."

The seraph stepped forward, only a wisp of air separating him from Dean. He leaned in and brushed his lips over the man's stomach, causing him to gasp and pull in his stomach a little again.

This was different. He could now feel with his lips, which felt sensitive from breathing through his mouth. He went a little higher, and pressed them against the skin next to Dean's navel. The hunter let out a low sigh. He dipped his tongue slightly into the man's navel, tasting the salty sweat, and received another sinful breath. _Push button for reaction. Press to play sound._

Though Cas liked the sensation on his lips and loved the taste of his hunter, he didn't find this as interesting as using his fingers. With them he could still watch what he was doing, match sensation to image. And he could watch Dean's reaction, which was perhaps the most beautiful thing of all.

He pressed his fingers against his hunter's sides. He could feel the solidity of the taller man's body, the muscles coiling under his touch, pressing back, the softness of the skin through the sweat. The heat of his body. _And he loved it._ Why did he not touch Dean more often? He didn't know. He decided though that touch should become a habit between them. He needed to feel this body more often.

He looked up and saw Dean's gaze fixed on him, his pupils blown wide. The hunter was enjoying this as much as him, even with his own little brother right next to him, even with the archangel there. _Good._

"What now, Gabriel?" Castiel asked as he cocked his head. The archangel came to stand behind him to see the view from Castiel's perspective. He casually pressed his naked body against his brother's, who could feel the strange and foreign sensation of a hard-on pressing against the back of his leg through his trousers.

"Well…" he replied while studying the view. His eyes fell on Dean's crotch.

The hunter was hard. _Insanely hard._ Small drops of precome kept leaking out of his cock, which was so full of blood his pulse was almost visible. Gabriel smirked at this, but even then his attention was actually drawn to Dean's thighs.

They were trembling with effort of keeping his body in place. But even then they were slightly spread. Opening himself.

"I think your little pet wants some action at the back, don't you, Dean?"

Though Dean couldn't exactly give a verbal response, his growl told Castiel enough – only _he_ could talk to the older hunter like that. He took a small step forward and softly stroked Dean's cheek.

"Ssh, no, ignore him. He's not important. Only me."

He leaned in to recapture Dean's furious gaze, and when he had it he leaned in a little further and sucked on the hunter's bottom lip for a moment. "Only me." That was an order. And if there was something Dean remembered from a lifetime ago, it was how to take orders.

Castiel could feel the man's full attention again, and Gabriel gave him a little clap on the shoulder for it. "You're a natural, baby bro," he said.

The archangel moved back to his own lover, who was making soft whining sounds in the back of his throat, desperate for more attention. He was using the little amount of leeway the ropes were giving him to thrust his hips in short, small movements.

Gabriel grinned at the sight of this. "Poor Sam," he quipped as he stepped in. "You want me to take care of you?" The younger hunter nodded, his breaths ragged. Gabriel snapped his fingers at Castiel. "Watch for a second, Cassie."

Castiel looked as Gabriel chose a few strategically placed knots to untie, and suddenly Sam could stand on his own legs again, which he let out a sigh of relief at. The angel then tied the ropes around the hunter's legs, again in specific points to make sure his blood circulation wouldn't get cut off, and threw them over a hook in the ceiling. He hoisted Sam's legs up so that they were spread and displaying his hole, which was already a little open, clenching and quivering a little. It was clear Sam and Gabriel did this more often.

Castiel mimicked his brother's movements until Dean's legs were hoisted up as well, spread wide and displaying _everything_. Cas found himself staring at it.

"Oh, the things you can do down there…" Gabriel breathed in his little brother's ear, and Cas felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Tell me."

Gabriel sank to his knees, his face so close to Sam's crotch it had to be unbearable. "Well, there's two basics – outer and inner stimulation. Both can be done in a range of different ways. For instance…" He sucked on his index finger and then ran it ever so gently over Sam's rim, leaving a thin trail of saliva. He blew over it, and the hunter shivered.

"You can taste."

He leaned in and licked over the puckered entrance, making his lover moan.

"Penetrate."

He dipped his tongue right in, and this time Sam actually _mewled_. Gabriel kept himself buried in the hunter's ass for a little longer while Castiel watched with interest. He could feel Dean's presence begging for him, but he ignored it. Dean was hanging nicely in position. He had to practice patience, nicely wait his turn.

When Gabriel retreated with a wet sound, Sam looked like he was about to come undone any minute now, panting harshly and entrance wide and begging for more, cock almost purple with blood.

"Why has he not come yet?"

"Oh, trust me, Cassie, Sam could've come already a few times over," Gabriel responded with a grin while walking to his bag and pulling out a few stuff. "Biggest slut there is, aren't ya Sam? It took some training to get him so controlled. But turns out Sam is an _excellent_ student. Very eager to learn."

He walked back to his lover, holding a bottle of lube and a condom. "Sam knows he's not allowed to come until I tell him to." He put on the condom and lubed himself up, then showed Castiel the bottle. "Tingly stuff. For extra sensation and stimulation. You don't need it per se of course, but it's good fun."

Gabriel lined himself up with Sam's hole. "Ready for me, baby?" he said softly. The hunter took in a shuddering breath and nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as the archangel slowly entered him with a groan. When he was finally fully sheathed, he spoke again.

"This way you'll feel the stimulation too, Cassie," he grunted. "It's oh so good."

"Can I continue trying some things out before I do that?" Castiel asked. Gabriel gave another small groan as Sam shimmied himself into a slightly better position, then nodded. "Sure. Just remember that preparation is the magic word. And the magic spot is the prostate. Nail that sucker for bonus points. Trust me, Cassie, you won't regret it."

Castiel watched Gabriel for a minute as he started fucking into Sam. The rhythm was slow, but each thrust was hard. The slaps and groans filled the air, mixing themselves with that sweltering atmosphere, the musky scent of sweat and sex heavy in the air.

But then, finally, he turned to Dean, who seemed to want to cry with relief of feeling that intense blue stare on him again. Castiel stepped forward and nipped at his lover's neck. "Your turn," he said softly, and Dean nodded.

He sank to his knees, all the while keeping eye contact with the hunter. When he was down, he let his fingers skitter over the sensitive skin on the back of the man's thighs, the corner of his mouth curving upwards ever so slightly when hearing the sounds he was drawing from his hunter and seeing the muscles twitch.

He looked up again, locking gazes with the hunter once more, before leaning in and drawing his tongue over the puckered entrance. Dean gasped loudly and then moaned as another spurt of precome left his cock. Castiel felt tempted to wipe it off with his finger and licking it up, but he knew that would most likely be too much for his hunter, so he left the liquid where it was, slowly dripping down the man's shaft and threatening to fall down on Cas.

The seraph licked again, this time dipping his tongue in just the tiniest bit. Dean shifted and groaned above him, and a drop of precome fell on his shoulder.

He moved away from his lover and stood up, then wiped the drop up with his finger, just as he had imagined, only from his own shoulder. He locked gazes with Dean again, and stuck the finger in his own mouth. Dean's mouth was hanging open slightly at the sight, transfixed on Castiel's lips and tongue. The angel smirked inwardly at the power-surge he received from this.

He removed the rope from his hunter's mouth and kissed him on the lips, prying his mouth open with his tongue, sharing the taste, feeling the groans directly. The kiss was deep and filthy, but he quickly broke it off before things would escalate too far. He wasn't done yet.

He pressed his fingers against Dean's lips. "Suck them. Make them wet."

The hunter obliged immediately, sucking in the digits and licking them until they were dripping with saliva. "Good, very good," Castiel murmured and he rewarded his lover with a chaste kiss.

He went back down on his knees. "This might hurt, so let me know if I'm going too fast," he said seriously. Dean gave a short nod.

Cas carefully pressed the tip of his finger against Dean's entrance, using his other hand to reach up a bit and massage the base of his back. "Relax, Dean," he said, his voice low and husky. "Let me in."

God, Dean was so responsive, it was perfect. He relaxed almost immediately, and Cas' finger went in to the second knuckle easily. He gave a little smile at his lover, but then focused on his fingers again, letting it settle for a moment before moving it in deeper.

It was when he tried to add a second finger that Dean's voice, hoarse and raw from lack of use, sounded. "Stop. Wait."

Cas gave a small kiss on his lover's thigh, rewarding him for being honest. He let his finger settle a little longer, then wriggled it around a little to make a bit more space –

Dean gasped and let out a hoarse shout. Sam and Gabriel completely ignored it and kept fucking, but Castiel looked up in amazement. "Your prostate?"

His hunter nodded.

Castiel smiled a little and continued working Dean open, now adding a second finger without problem, but avoiding his prostate. That little spot had to wait. Castiel had plans for it.

The saliva on his third finger had mostly dried, so he spat on his hands and now properly fucked Dean open with his fingers. The hunter was letting out a stream of huffs and grunts, grinding his hips down on Castiel's hand.

The seraph took this as a sign that Dean was ready for the real deal. He removed his hand from his lover's ass, receiving a needy moan for it, and started unbuckling his belt. Once again he locked gazes with Dean, though the hunter's eyes often strayed to the angel's hands, which were now opening his fly and letting his pants pool around his feet.

And of course he was going commando.

Castiel stepped forward again and placed his hands on Dean's hips.

"Condom, Cassie?"

Castiel looked at his lover. "Are you clean, Dean?" The hunter nodded. "So am I."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel spoke up again between thrusts. How could he _still_ be going?

"Completely. I am an angel, Gabriel."

"So am I. HIV became a threat for people when it was passed from chimps to humans."

Castiel narrowed his eyes a little, and then he leaned forward and sank into Dean. The hunter let out a long, deep moan as Cas pressed himself against the man. "I want to feel you," he growled in his lover's ear. "I want to fill you up, watch my sperm drip from your hole and down your thighs."

Dean's eyes rolled back at the sensation and the words, and Cas grinned, though it was more a determined gritting of teeth than a smile.

He started slow, but it wasn't long before he was properly pounding into his hunter, who's cock was trapped between their bodies. Dean's hips snapped up with each thrust of Cas, trying to match the rhythm and rutting against the fabric of Castiel's shirt, completely ruining it with his precome.

Castiel tilted his hips a little, and now he was nailing Dean's prostate, just as Gabriel had told him. With each thrust the hunter let out a low "_Ah, ugh, ah_", extra punctuation to join the thudding and slapping and groaning.

The seraph himself was groaning too, deep sounds rolling from his chest, sounds Dean had never heard before, sounds Dean swore to himself he would have to hear as often as possible.

Castiel's tongue drew a lazy stripe over the hunter's neck, lapping up the beads of sweat that were rolling down, drawing more moans from him, even though he had more sensitive parts on his body. But right now, every nerve ending was on fire.

The angel was as intense in his fucking as he was in a fight, a fire in his eyes, all his focus completely on Dean. Like a magnifying glass concentrating sun beams. Intense and concentrated enough to burn him where he stood.

And then, almost suddenly, Castiel could feel it – the pull in his lower abdomen, the tightening of his balls which were slapping against Dean's ass with every thrust. He snapped his hips up a few more times before he felt that overwhelming release washing over him, racing through him. He came, buried deep in Dean's ass, spurt after spurt of hot come filling his hunter up.

When he came to his senses again, he could feel Dean clamping down on him, but he gave him a small slap on his thigh. "Not yet," he growled.

He was about to pull out, but then Gabriel was suddenly by his side, holding something shiny and black. "Hell of a show, baby bro," he said with a grin. It was only then that Castiel realised that he and Sam had finished a while ago and had been watching them. "I thought you might like this."

Castiel frowned at the object. "What is it?"

"Butt plug," the archangel replied. "Lubed up and ready for use."

Castiel was still frowning. "Why would I like that?"

"Because," Gabriel answered as he leaned in, his sweat-covered naked body sticking against Castiel's ruined shirt (which was soaked with sweat as well and almost see-through), "the only thing I find hotter than watching my jizz drip from Sammy's hole is the idea that it's locked in. That he has to walk around with it inside him."

Fire surged in Castiel's abdomen, and his cock twitched a little at the idea. He liked it. He definitely liked the idea of that.

He took the plug from his brother's hand, and as he pulled back he quickly slipped it in, causing Dean to gasp. The hunter was ready to explode by the looks of it. But Castiel wanted him to wait a little longer.

He pulled his pants up, but kept them open, and went to sit in a chair. From there he had the perfect view of Dean, _his Dean_, hanging there, shaking with effort, clearly _extremely painfully hard_. But Castiel just left him hanging, admiring the view.

It took a little while before Dean seemed to come down a little from the heightened state he was in, his dick starting to look less painful and throbbing, but still hard.

It was when his head started to droop a little when Gabriel, who had been sitting at the side with Sam in his lap while making out, gave him a little remote with numbers from 1 to 5. Castiel had to think for a moment what it could be for, but then just decided to press 2 and see what it did.

A soft buzzing sounded, and Dean's head snapped up, his eyes wide open. _Ah. So that's what it did._ The hunter let out a moan and grinded his hips down for as far as that was possible, desperate for some friction. Castiel kept the situation like that for a moment, but then turned it down to 1.

Dean's harsh panting calmed down a bit. He was kept in this state for about ten minutes.

That was when Castiel decided he wanted to see his hunter _squirm_, _scream_.

He stood up, walked up to the older Winchester, and whispered in his ear: "I'm going to let you come now." Then he turned the plug up to 5.

For a hundredth of a second, every muscle in Dean's body seemed to lock up as the humming was suddenly _loud_. But then he threw his head back, and just as Castiel wanted, let out a hoarse scream, while squirt after squirt of come streamed from his cock. And Castiel just stared, in awe of his creation, of his little piece of art, and Dean's shout continued.

And then, finally, everything fell silent.

Castiel smiled and let down his lover, kissing him softly on the lips. "You were so good, Dean, you were so good, perfect." The hunter nearly buckled under his own weight when his feet touched the floor again, but Castiel caught him and held him in his arms as they both let out a shaky laugh.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" the angel asked carefully. Dean seemed to contemplate this for a moment, his brain probably still fried from that mind- and body-shredding orgasm, but then answered. "Nah," he said hoarsely, "we'll take it out later. Now I just want to keep you in."

Castiel nodded and softly kissed him again.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into Gabriel's eyes. "You did good too, baby bro," the archangel said with a smile. "I'd say you don't need my help anymore."

Castiel smiled back. "Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel was about to take Sam's hand and lead him to the bathroom when Castiel called him again.

"What is it, Cassie?"

"I might not need your help anymore." He looked sideways at Dean, and the hunter gave a small nod and squeezed his hand.

"But Dean and I wouldn't be averse to the idea of you and Sam joining us again in the future."

Gabriel seemed slightly stunned by this, but then turned to Sam.

"What do you say, Sammy? Should we join in for the fun again sometime?"

The younger Winchester grinned. "Oh, I think that should definitely happen."

~End~

A/N: So, that could totally get a sequel, right? Or something. If anyone wants that, give me a shout! (There'll probably be one someday anyway, knowing myself. It might involve some proper incest though.) But yeah, reviews, requests, they are all so so cherished! (Side-note: this was a request fulfillment for alittlebitofmewilldo.) Now, have a nice day :)

Edit: A sequel has been posted, _Lesson number two_ :)


End file.
